Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Mario: Aren't we having a wonderful night, Peach? Princess Peach: I know I have Mario, even the stars are lovely. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, I was wondering. Moana: Yes, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Would you... (knew what he forgot) Would you excuse me for a minute? As he left to find the ring, Zazu came to see him and Moana. Zazu: You and Alex must meet with Princess Unikitty and her brother, Prince Puppycorn and their friends at the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: The Unikingdom!? Itassis: Good luck, Young Xanatos. You'll need it. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we send the Rangers packing. Wraith: But why the Alterniverse, Lord Dragaunus? It is where the Elemental Warriors were banished to. Unikitty: We've seen you on t.v. about how you helped the Power Rangers save the Earth, We'd give anything to help them too. Puppycorn: Me three. Hawkodile: Same here. Dr. Fox: We'd be honored if you let us join you. Richard: Count me in. Moana: What do you think, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I think it's a terrific idea, You guys are in. Master Frown: So let me get this straight. You need our help to destroy the Power Rangers? Bad Rap: Exactly, Lord Dragaunus and Bower are willing to make you their partners. Brock: Sounds good to me. Diabolico: What you are about to learn is a true legend of the Elemental Warriors. Lord Dragaunus: (laughs evilly) Without the Power Rangers, You're nothing! ???: You're in the Alterniverse! As Twilight and her friends looked, They'd witnessed the Pillars of Ancient Times. Spike: No way, It's that...!? Twilight Sparkle: The Pillars from the stories we've heard so much about! With that said, Twilight and her friends couldn't believe their own eyes. The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends shocked to see that Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars as the Elemental Warriors, The couldn't believe their own eyes. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, We're actually trapped in the Alterniverse with them! Star Swirl the Bearded: Is she okay? Applejack: You'll have to forgive, She's just excited to see y'all as we are. Rockhoof: I see. So, How'd you all got yourselves into the Alterniverse? Mage Meadowbrook: That must've been a tough encounter on something. Fluttershy: It was, We were fighting Dragaunus until we were sucked into the portal that leads here. Pinkie Pie: It's true, You guys should've seen it! And did we forget to mention that we're Power Rangers? Somnambula: Yes, That explains how you'd demorphed. Star Swirl the Bearded: Something about your morphers seems familiar... With one spell to cast, He begins to see the past of what happened. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it! Rarity: Did you know he can do that? Twilight Sparkle: He's Star Swirl! He can do anything! Star Swirl the Bearded: These very morphers are grown from the seed we planted over a thousand years ago. Rockhoof: Then it did work! Mirage: What worked? Somnambula: Each of us infused a crystal seed with our magic in hopes that it would grow into a force for good. Mistmane: We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful. Applejack: Y'all mean the Elements came from you? Pinkie Pie: You know, the sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us? Laughter, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness, and magic! Somnambula: They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing and sorcery. Star Swirl the Bearded: And what about the other four, What are their Elements? Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom. Spike: Honor. Starlight Glimmer: Equality. Mirage: Passionate. Mage Meadowbrook: We had no idea our small seed would bloom into the living spirit of the land. I am glad our mantles have passed to such capable teenagers. Star Swirl the Bearded: More importantly, We must find a way to get them all out of here and soon. Fluttershy: Ransik is the one who got us together, He deserves our help too. Mage Meadowbrook: Well, If we ever get the chance to meet him, We'd be glad to thank him for it. Starlight Glimmer: So, What's the story about the Alterniverse anyway? Star Swirl the Bearded: It is the only world of Power Rangers with Multiple Colors. Sunset Shimmer: You mean there are more Power Rangers of every color on each team? Rockhoof: It's true, We'll show it to you all if you wish. Twilight and her friends were delighted to, Star Swirl and the others showed them around. Meanwhile at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy, Alpha 5, 6 and 7 couldn't reach Twilight or her friends. Alpha 5: It's no use, Ransik. We can't find Twilight or any of the Rangers. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ransik: We have to keep looking, It has to be in another world Dragaunus sends them to. Zordon: We must have faith in their return, Ransik. Alpha 5, 6 and 7 will help anyway they can. David Xanatos: Let's hope you're right, Zordon. Owen Burnett: And we'll make sure of it, Sir. Until then, We're going to need help. MacBeth: Toadsworth, What do you suggest? Toadsworth: I have just the plan, MacBeth. Mario: You do, Toadsworth? Luigi: What is it? Toadsworth: We must send a few groups to get help from certain allies. Just as they search for help, The Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs gathered help from the Tick, Arthur and their friends. Ripster: We're gonna need your help, Tick, The entire world is at stake. Tick: With you all the way, Ripster. T-Bone: It's for our friends, The Harmony Force Rangers. Arthur: We'll do what we can to help, T-Bone. Four-Legged Man: We're ready for action. Die Fledermaus: I don't even know why I'm getting involved in this anyway. American Maid: Because Alex gathered them here for help, Die Fledermaus. It's time we do same. Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, It's true, Defiantly true. Meanwhile, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and the Mighty Ducks gathered help from Teamo Supremo. Darkwing Duck: Glad you could make it just in time, Teamo Supremo. Captain Crandall: We're glad to be of assistance, Darkwing Duck. Launchpad McQuack: We've got trouble at the city around Equestria City. Skate Lad: No worries, Launchpad. We'll help you guys out every step of the way. Tanya Vanderflock: But I'm not gonna lie to any of ya, Bowser and Dragaunus are tougher working together. Rope Girl: We'll stop these vermin no problem, Tanya. Until then, The Fearsome Crooks gathered some enemies of Teamo Supremo. Negaduck: ???, . Baron Blitz: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts